Current hysteretic controllers for Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are either limited to an input voltage below 18 volts or use complex implementations involving level shifting and charge pumps implemented with discrete electronic components to control a high-side switch. Other high voltage LED controllers require large inductor values or sense the current only when the switch is on. This leads to errors in the average value of the current being controlled. Therefore, a need exists for a hysteretic controller with a simple, less costly, implementation that allows for an input voltage greater than or equal to 18 volts.